Readout integrated circuits (ROIC) capture images and convert them into electrical signals for later processing. Digitally generated control signals for analog circuits in ROICs typically have recurring switching patterns at regular and constant time intervals. Conventional design methodologies for ROIC controller designs rely on digital application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) design techniques using high-level hardware description languages, such as Verilog or VHDL, or custom schematic captured digital circuits, which can be costly and time consuming. ROIC controller architectures are needed that are easier to design and implement than conventional architectures. In addition, ROIC controller architectures are needed that can generate control signals in an efficient and cost effective manner.